<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pocket sized Gon by KilluaZoldick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446212">Pocket sized Gon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick'>KilluaZoldick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, hxh - Freeform, mushroom, tiny Gon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon eats a mushroom on Whale Island.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pocket sized Gon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pocket sized Gon<br/>
Inspired by the chaotic family </p><p>Gon and killua had went back to Whale Island, after fighting in heavens arena.<br/>
The clock had just hit evening, when killua and gon headed out into the forest. “Hey killua! Come see this mushroom!” Gon said as he was crouched next to the mushroom. Killua, who was currently occupied by the view one of the islands many farms. Didn’t notice that Gon had picked up and taken a bite out of the mushroom. He didn’t until Gon started screaming that is. Killua quickly turned around and much to his surprise Gon was, well gone. Killua yelled out his name in shock at the sudden disappearance of his best friend. </p><p>He walked over to where Gon had just been crouched and noticed the bitten mushroom. He cursed, that idiot. That was until he felt a tug on his shirt beside him, killua looked down and flinched at the hand size Gon. He sat down next to Gon, making sure not to squeeze him. “You really are an idiot! Who even eats some random plant they see on the ground?” Well killua already had an answer to that. A silent squeak came out of Gon and killuas whole face lit up, shortly before dying of laughter. Gon kept squeaking angrily and killua couldn’t keep a straight face (or a straight mind). Killua lifted up the tiny Gon gently, almost like you would hold a tiny kitten. </p><p>Killua looked at Gon and noticed the fact that Gon indeed was entirely naked. How could killua not have noticed the the pile of clothes just a few feet from him? Well it was forest green after all, so it was well camouflaged in the dark grass. “S-should I bring you to Mito?” Killua stammered, Gon nodded his tiny head. Being held in killuas warm hand and completely naked made Gon blush all over. He tapped on killua, who looked down, Gon pointed over at his close and killua toke the hint. He put him down on the green shorts and gon immediately looked around for something. Pulling out a handkerchief from one of the pockets on the inside of his coat. It was a little big and it looked like Gon had a dress on, when he wrapped it around himself.</p><p>Killua picked him up again and gon gestured for him to grab his clothes too, which killua previously had forgotten to. </p><p>There was a 15 minutes walk to mitos house. Killua had grabbed the mushroom, just in case. The fastest way home would be off-road, so killua being killua, had of course chosen that way. He held onto Gon like life depended on it and Gon had almost fallen asleep in the grib as they arrived at mitos. </p><p>Killua hurried in the door and went directly to the living room, where Mito sat and knitted. Mito noticed that killua help all of Gons clothes and feared that Gon had drowned somewhere in the forest. But before she could even ask, killua began “Gon ate some weird mushroom and turned tiny!!” Not the best word choice, but he was panicking. Mito gestured him to sit down and said “where is he?” And killua opened his hand to show an almost asleep tiny boy laying in his palm. “Did you bring the mushroom too?” She asked calmly, like this had happened often. Killua grabbed the culprit and put it on the table for Mito to see. She nodded and stood up, walking towards the huge bookcase standing in the living room. </p><p>Grabbed a book, walked back to killua and sat down. “Let me see, aha!” She said as she trailed her hand on the page and went to the written page. “It’s a rare mushroom that grows here on Whale Island. I have only seen it twice as a kid and never since.” She said as her eyes scrolled the page. “Seems like the effect goes off after three days” shaking her head “he used to do this all the time, eating weird plants that is” killua looked down and noticed that Gon had fallen asleep on his palm. Killuas whole face lit up with all kinds of red as he stood up and said “I-I’m gonna put him in his bed” and Mito nodded at him. </p><p>Killua softly put down Gon, careful to not wake him up. However he failed as Gon sat up slowly at the missing heat that once where killuas palm. At first he jumped startled at the look of a giant killua, then calming down after realizing it hadn’t been a dream after all. “You will grow back in three days, is what Mito said” killua sat down on the floor, to be at eye level with gon. The tiny boy nodded and looked down, “is something wrong? I mean besides the point of your current size” Gon nodded again, this time putting his hands to his stomach rubbing it. “Oh, we should probably get some dinner soon. I’m starving as well” killua didn’t know whether to laugh or blush at the amazing small and adorable Gon. Before he could decide, Gon stood up and walked towards killua, who startled. He grabbed onto killuas shirt and crawled onto his shoulder. </p><p>They went downstairs again, to Mito in the kitchen. She must have just started cooking, since the boys came home a few hours earlier than they had the other days. Killua walked beside her and looked into the pot, “how are we going to make it so Gon can eat too” killua asked and startled Mito, who clearly hadn’t thought that through. “We should look for something small that we can pour it into” she said thinking about anything that would be a good size. Killua looked around, “what about a bottle cap?” He said and Mito smiled “that could work, go check the basket in the entry hall, there should be some empty water bottles in there” she said and killua hummed before heading out to said destination. He looked around confused, before Gon pointed beside him. Killua looked to where his tiny finger was pointed and noticed the the basket. He grabbed a bottle and twisted the cap off, walking back to Mito. </p><p>“Should I wash it?” He asked and she nodded “just with water, to make sure it’s clean” and killua did so. “Need help with anything?” He added politely, “you two could chop up those carrots” she said and pointed at a cutting board. “Sure thing” he said as he put Gon on the counter and found a fitting knife for the job. </p><p>Gon was sitting on the table slurping on the little bottle cap filled with soup. Killua couldn’t hold back the smile on his face as he looked at the tiny Gon. He noticed that the ‘bowl’ was empty, “want me to fill that up again?” He asked and Gon nodded. Killua toke a small piece of chicken and cut it into five even smaller ones, putting two in Gons soup. He laughed softly as he gave it to Gon, who put his tiny hands around it. “Here I was thinking you were short before” he grinned and Gon looked up at him angrily, yet adorably. Gon knowing the state he was in, didn’t try to fight killua, instead he just put out his tongue and went back to eating. </p><p>After eating and showering, which went surprisingly well. They went to Gons bedroom, killua putting Gon on the bed and getting into his own pajamas. He laid on Gons bed, since Gon didn’t exactly need to use it right now. However gon just laid down on killuas outstretched arm and went to sleep.</p><p>In the morning they could be found cuddling up like a teddy bear and child.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>